


Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer)



Series: Always remember to be happy [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art and cosplay, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik had thought working in a cafe wouldn't be that interesting. He certainly didn't expect that on his first day, he'd fawn over a regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).



> Sketch art and cosplay photos based on this prompt:  
> Disarm me with a smile...  
> Charles and Erik meet somewhere (not picky) and have one of those instant connections just based on the power of one of their smiles.

 

 

* * *

(Bonus picture of Charles staring ~~hiding~~ behind his cup whilst Erik stares at him)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise that the cosplay photos aren't in an actual cafe and that you can see my garden behind the curtains. I wasn't able to get to a cafe near me that'd let me take photos like these inside... ^w^''


End file.
